


Уроки русского языка

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Light BDSM, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Не все одноклассники бывают добрыми во время сессии...





	Уроки русского языка

Ну, что у нас за универ такой?!  
Мало того что ввели русский язык на три семестра, так еще и экзамен сдавать! И это на технической специальности! Вообще замечательно.  
Я со вздохом вышел из лифта.  
«Хорошо, что у меня были такие добрые одноклассники, как, например, Алекс, учащиеся на филологическом факультете».  
Я подошел к железной двери с номером 42 и позвонил. Через минуту, даже не спросив, кто был за дверью, открыл хозяин квартиры.  
— Привет, — он улыбнулся и пропустил меня в квартиру. — Холодно?  
— Свежо, — я шмыгнул красным носом и снял пуховик.  
Алекс подавил смешок и прошел в кухню.  
— Значит, хорошо, что я чайник поставил.  
Я протопал в кухню, растирая на ходу замерзшие руки. Непривычно было видеть этого высокого блондина за готовкой. Как я помню, он всегда жаловался на то, что его достало есть полуфабрикаты. На плите стояла грязная сковорода, а в воздухе витал запах подгоревшей яичницы.  
— Ты готовил? — спросил я, усаживаясь на табуретку.  
— Да, было дело, — он усмехнулся, подавая чашки с горячим чаем.  
Мы немного поговорили о жизни после школы и об универе.  
— Да ладно?! — Алекс поперхнулся.  
— Да, я его не понимаю, — я облокотился о стену.  
— Похоже, с тобой придется помучиться, — он усмехнулся и начал мыть посуду. — Я заставлю тебя по русскому получить автомат, даже если у тебя не будет допуска к экзамену.  
— Да мне и троечки хватит, — хотел сказать я, но он оборвал меня на полуслове.  
— Кто там хотел получать стипендию в следующем семестре? — его длинный нос внезапно оказался рядом с моим лицом. Его серые глаза уже блестели тем огоньком, который так любили девушки, а губы растянулись в ехидной улыбке.  
— Я же все-таки лингвист! Так что получишь!  
Мне оставалась только пожать плечами.

***

— Ну же, давай, — раздраженно произнес Алекс у меня над ухом. Я схватился за голову.  
— Да не знаю я, что здесь пишется: — тся или — ться!  
Алекс выдохнул и убрал книжку.  
— Я не понимаю, чем отличаются эти вопросы…  
— Мягким знаком.  
— Но они же спрашивают одно и то же!  
— Но форма-то у них разная!  
— Но…  
— Тим, в твоем случае помогу только шпоры… или зубрежка. Так как ты не можешь ни первого, ни второго, то доведем твои знания до автоматизма, — Алекс взъерошил свои волосы.  
— Хорошо… но я ведь даже с таким правилом не могу справиться, — уныло сказал я.  
— Знаешь, что поможет тебе заучить правила? — Алекс встал и, облокотившись на спинку дивана, навис надо мной.  
— Что? — я даже не удивился его поведению.  
— Секс, — прямо сказал он и глубоко поцеловал меня.

***

Тим, привязанный своей же рубашкой к батарее, со спущенными штанами стонал.  
— Алекс…  
Блондин поцеловал его торс.  
— Уверен, после такого у тебя все пойдет хорошо, — Алекс провел языком по члену Тима.  
Тот зажмурился и со стоном выгнулся. Алекс облизал член, поцеловал головку и тихо рассмеялся от вида напряженного любовника. — Итак, в слове «двигаться» есть мягкий знак?  
Он резко взял член в рот.  
— Я не знаю! — вскрикнул Тим.  
Блондин медленно вытащил напряжённую плоть изо рта и провел языком по всей длине.  
— Подумай хорошенько, ты знаешь, — он улыбнулся и сжал член у основания. Тим болезненно застонал.  
— Нет! Серьезно, Алекс… — брюнет не смог договорить — его приглушили глубоким поцелуем.  
— Ну же, Тим, — подгонял его друг. Но Тим уже не мог думать ясно, ведь все его тело требовало разрядки.  
— Господи, Алекс!  
— Давай, это же так просто, — Алекс тоже был возбужден до предела, но он всегда умел сдерживаться, в отличие от Тима. Брюнет собрал тающие крохи своего разума и начал лихорадочно соображать.  
— Да! Там есть мягкий знак! — выкрикнул он. Блондин удовлетворенно хмыкнул и опустился между ног своего незадачливого друга.  
Он медленно двигал головой вверх-вниз, постепенно ускоряя темп. Брюнет напрягся всем телом и застонал. Алекс взял член в рот настолько глубоко, насколько мог и рывком вытащил его. Все мышцы Тима резко напряглись и расслабились.  
— Ну, как, понравилось? — Алекс облизал его плоть от головки до основания.  
Любовник тяжело дышал и ничего не ответил.  
— Сейчас будет еще лучше, — улыбнулся лингвист, снимая с себя рубашку и расстегивая свои штаны.  
— Алекс, прекрати… — слабо возразил брюнет.  
— НИ.ЗА.ЧТО, — по слогам произнес Алекс. — Итак, следующий вопрос: в слове «вращается» есть мягкий знак?  
Блондин снова нагнулся и начал целовать торс, грудь, плечи и шею друга. Батарея тихо скрипнула, когда Алекс вновь поцеловал Тима в губы, продолжая левой рукой гладить его член.  
— Я… я не знаю, — пролепетал брюнет. — Я не знаю!  
Алекс спустился пальцами от члена вниз к его заду. Брюнет вскрикнул, когда один палец Алекса оказался в нем, но крик вскоре перешел в стон. А когда лингвист нащупал нужную точку, он начал судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Алекс прикусил кожу на шее партнера и добавил еще два пальца.  
— Прекрати… мне больно…  
— Ну же, ответь мне, — настаивал друг, массируя простату.  
— Ммм… ну, не знаю я! Алекс… ох, остановись!  
Но Алекс только начал быстрее двигать рукой и оставлял болезненные засосы на плечах и шее. Из глаз Тима покатились слезы.  
— А… Ааа… Алекс…  
— Давай, ответь мне — есть ли мягкий знак в слове «вращается»?  
Рубашка до крови стерла запястья, и по руке потекла тоненькая струйка крови. Но лингвист не обращал внимания на это. Он вытащил пальцы и снял с себя трусы. Тим зажмурился и попытался сосредоточиться на вопросе.  
— Нет! Нету там мягкого знака! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул он. — Остановись. Прошу, остановись! — он уже рыдал в голос.  
— Умничка, но я не остановлюсь. НИ.ЗА.ЧТО, — Алекс нагнулся и поцеловал его, и в тот же момент вошел в него.  
Тим со стоном выдохнул. Его друг что-то пробурчал себе под нос и начал двигаться. Брюнет закрыл глаза и закусил губу, понимая, что все это уже неизбежно. Алекс глубоко его целовал, кусал шею и плечи. Он закинул ноги Тима к себе на плечи и продолжил двигаться. Тот уже мало что понимал, то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, навязчиво пробивающегося сквозь весь этот вихрь. Спустя некоторое время, он сам начал насаживаться на член Алекса. Тот неожиданно зарычал и, вынув свою плоть из зада Тима, перевернул парня на живот. Тот приглашающе потерся ягодицами о его торс. Алекс поцеловал загривок и схватил его за волосы, потянув на себя. Тим заскулил.  
— Вот так и надо было с самого начала, — блондин укусил его за ухо.  
Он вошел резко, так, что Тим хрипло вскрикнул и насадился еще больше, и начал быстро двигаться. Тим задыхался. Алекс сжал член брюнета и большим пальцем помассировал головку.  
Тим хрипло простонал и, задрожав, хотел кончить.  
— Не сейчас, мой дорогой, — Алекс укусил Тима за ухо и сжал его член у основания. — Не сейчас.  
Тим вскрикнул от боли внизу живота, распространившейся по всему телу.  
— Алекс, пожалуйста… — скулил он.  
Лингвист со вздохом продолжил медленно двигаться, слушая стоны партнера и видя попытки хоть как-то вытащить свой член из его рук. Тим снова вскрикнул и что-то опять пролепетал про то, что ему больно. Алекс еще немного помучил его, а потом помог все же убрал руку и помог кончить. Тим прогнулся и лег на пол грудью, весь вздрагивая от долгожданной разрядки.  
Блондин довольно улыбнулся и, сильно схватив друга за ягодицы, уже не сдерживал себя. Всхлипы–стоны Тима переходили в жалобный скулеж и хрипы. Алекс кончил, и Тим сразу же отключился.

***

Я проснулся. Все тело жутко ныло и горело. Я со стоном попытался хотя бы сесть, но, увы, не получилось.  
— Ну, как ты? — в комнату вошел Алекс.  
— Ах ты!..  
Я кинул в него подушкой, и она угодила прямо ему в лицо.  
— Прости-прости, — Алекс сел рядом. — У меня был жестокий недотрах со всей этой учебой.  
— А меня-то зачем было насиловать?! — я с ужасом посмотрел на свои запястья, которые все были в бинтах.  
— Ты сам пришел, — друг пожал плечами и лег рядом.  
— Ты гей?  
— Я би.  
— Ох… еще Егор приезжает из командировки, — простонал я.  
— По работе уезжал, да? — Алекс обнял меня за плечи.  
— Угу. Уже жаловался, что секса хочет, — я скривил губы. — После тебя я вообще боюсь к нему теперь приезжать.  
— Ну, он же не такой, как я, — Алекс хмыкнул мне в ухо. 


End file.
